


In The Dark, We Breath as One

by Zialltops



Series: In The Dark [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Post Terminus, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping terminus, the group settles down in a old cabin for some time to heal. Daryl avoids Beth to the point where he just can't anymore and he finds himself in a sticky, awkward and hot situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark, We Breath as One

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...this is my first bethyl fic. Also, if anyone role plays, email me! I've been looking for someone to bethyl RP with for a while. 
> 
> Babyalpha@outlook.com

Daryl is...warn. He's dirty with greasy hair and his beard is greying. He's middle aged and he's a bit on the thin side these days. He's rude and a bit of an asshole but the one thing Daryl Dixon doesn't lack is a brain.

Sure, he does stupid things and he says things even stupider, but he's not a idiot. He knows the things he feels aren't some kind of sickness or bug. He feels funny, in the pit of his stomach when he looks at her and hell, that's /normal/. He's never felt it before, but he's heard of the feeling and fuck, does it make his head spin.

Since their group escaped terminus, they've found Beth. She was in old bloodied blue scrubs and she was limping down the road. They had taken a car from the Terminus compound and were driving away from it all. 

Daryl had reached over himself and stoped Ricks driving, but he himself didn't get out. It was Maggie first, then glen. Carl was next then everyone else, some out of curiosity of what was going on, others wanting to see her. They shared their moment last and Daryl had hugged her close, letting out a long breath in the crook of her neck like he'd been holding it in forever. Like he couldn't breath without her. 

These days, they held up in a old cabin in the woods. They needed somewhere to get their shit together. To clean their wounds and get some much needed rest. Carol and Tyreese had set up their can-to-string alarms and everyone sort of sat around, thinking, talking, resting. They needed this. 

All the while, Daryl kept his distance from Beth. He slept in the day time, and kept watch at night, so their was only the afternoon between them, and he could avoid her with hunting time. He wasn't sure what he should say. Or even, how to start. He wasn't much of a talker, anyways. And Beth deserved such sweet, thought filled words, nothing like Daryl could offer.

After almost a week, the group started to put roots down on the property. They saw walkers but their was a stream on one side and a steep hill on the back half of the property, any walker would probably rip off a few limbs just falling down it. 

Rick decided over a few cans of beans that they could stay there, for at least another week or so. They hadn't seen anything they couldn't handle and it was a good place for everyone to take in everything that had happened. Daryl had brought down a deer a few days ago and they ate the meat gratefully. This place had squirrels all around, plenty of small fish in the stream and fresh water. They could survive a little longer.

It was deep into the afternoon when Daryl walked to the small pond where the stream gathered. It had been a cold day but Daryl did hot work and his body ached to be clean. He walked slowly, no rush in his steps when he finally reached the pond. It was just late enough to he sun was down but in the soft light he could still see Beth, her naked back to him as she sat on a rock with a small razor in her hand. Maggie had given it to her after they went on a run for some medical supplies for everyone's battered bodies. Her pulled up knee shielded her small breasts and Daryl thanked whatever god for that. 

He cleared his throat a little to warn her of his presence and she covered up quickly with her shirt. "Should be more careful. Could'a been a walker." He told her sternly. He stepped closer to the water and washed his face. After a moment she made a noise, a gentle sigh. "I would of heard if it was a walker. They don't watch out for twigs and such," she shrugged and pulled the long shirt over her body as she continued to shave her legs. 

Daryl kept washing his face before sitting down on a rock and sighing. He was too tired to avoid her. She kept dipping her razor into the water to wash away the hairs and it made Daryl hum amusingly. When she finished, she hugged her on knee to her body and glanced to the side, her long eyelashes batting at Daryl in the most intoxicating way. 

She pushed some wet hair back and looked down at the water then. "I heard ya chasing the car." She told him. Daryl's breath caught but he nodded. "Chased ya for a while." He told her slowly and started to pull his boots off to wash his socks and soak his feet. Beth got up from her rock to pull on the rest of her clothes. "Thank you. For that," she smiled a little, her happy go lucky personality faded but still there, ever so present. Daryl nodded, despite not having accomplished anything in chasing the car. Still, he got undressed as she headed off, back to their cabin.

\--------

When Daryl finished his soak in the water he went back. It was dark now and he took his position on the porch, where he always sat watch. It was lights out in the house and Daryl propped his feet up on the porch tail an thought back on the past.

There was a creak and Beth steped onto the porch, a cup in her hands. It was steaming, probably hot tea. She had found a box of tea bags and had been drinking them sparingly. "Made you some tea." She offered the cup. Rather than turn it down, Daryl took it and noticed she had another in her other hand. She took the chair beside him and sipped the hot liquid, practically moaning at how well it went down.

A few minutes of silence and Daryl finally broke it with a cough. Beth took that as a okay, it seemed because she started to speak again. "Mind if I stay up with you? Can't sleep," she mumbled. Daryl looked up under his heavy eyelashes and nodded. "S'fine by me," he shrugged his shoulders and blinked. He took a drink himself. It was warm and burned in his throat but in a good way. Not like the bozo he liked to drown himself in from time to time, like home and a sort of comfort he never knew. 

With the night came cold and Beth got up to grab a blanket. Rather than hog it for herself, she pulled her chair closer to Daryl and wrapped it around him as well, her head on his shoulder. She shuffled around before finding a comfortable spot. They finished their tea and set the cups on the porch rail.

They staid like that, the silence inviting and he found himself closing his eyes. Daryl begun to move around, fidgeting. He felt so antsy around Beth, like he wanted to lay with her and run around with her all at the same time. He wasn't sure what to do. Beth made a soft sound. "I found some more alcohol in the spare room..." She whispered.

Daryl glanced down and pushed his greasy hair back. It had been cut but it was still gross. "What if i's get outta han' again?" He wondered. Beth's eyes shined in the moonlight and she rolled her eyes. She walked inside and came back with a half gone bottle of whiskey. Daryl hummed and pulled the blanket back for her to sit. He figured she got it from Bob.

Beth took the first drink, just letting it run down her throat. Daryl took a few swigs and they passed the bottle back and forth till they were both warmly buzzed.

Daryl leant back and chuckled softly. "Ain't felt so relaxed in a while," he told her. She nodded agreeingly and took the last small gulp. Daryl took the bottle and set it down. "Tha' was my drink." He made a face. Beth shrugged, getting up. "Come get it," she teased and started off into the brush. Daryl didn't bother with looking back at the cabin as he followed. He had his knife on his hip but he'd left the crossbow. Beth had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. At some point they walked into a small clearing and Beth dropped the blanket. Daryl followed after it, falling down to his knees infront of her.

He didn't say anything, but there wasn't much they needed to talk about. Beth was wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a greedy, sloppy kiss. He didn't respond for a minute, a lack of knowing what to do mixed with suprised. He'd never kissed someone like this. His brain felt fuzzy but he wasn't drunk, maybe a little liquid courage. But kissing Beth was good. They went slow and Daryl slid his hands up under her shoulders as her thin legs wrapped around him. She was dressed in a old white shirt he'd found her and a pair of loose fitting jeans. The shirt was long on her and didn't give much to see but it was good, prevented anyone from looking at her. 

Daryl's tongue was tense when she finally parted her mouth. It was a bit dry and his lips were cracked but he liked the way she tasted. Like alcohol and honey. Her hands clutched his hair while one of his roamed downward, slipping up under her shirt. He was so hairless, which Daryl wasn't surprised by but he indulged in her soft skin.

Beth physically shivered. Daryl had never gotten that reaction before. Most of the other times he had sex, he was high on meth or heroin. He didn't remember much and he had never put any effort into making the other feel good but this time around, this time was different. He wanted Beth to feel good. To moan for him. To beg and wither and shake. He wanted it all.

"Daryl," she rasped, pushing him back up onto her knees. She pulled her shirt over her head and bit her lip. "I...I ain't ever done this before." She admitted. Daryl felt sick, because god, he didn't want to be her first. He didn't want to take that from her and not be able to give back, or make her regret anything. But she was undressing in front of him and he wasn't sure what to do. "I...Still want too. Go slow though, alright?" 

Daryl complied and watched her warn and dingy bra fall to the ground. She had these little creases in her stomach, where she was bent and Daryl kissed them with a smile. He moved upwards from there and wrapped his lips around her right nipple. The hand that wasn't tucked behind her supplied simulation to her other breast, pinching the soft pink nub while he sucked and bit the other. She fell onto her back again slowly, her eyelids sliding down so she just glanced down every few seconds. Daryl switched sides and listened to her breathing pick up. It made his cock jump and strain against his old brown jeans.

His mouth strayed downwards, down her smooth belly to her pants where he nipped at the button. She placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him up again. "I ain't taking anything else off till you do," she hummed. Daryl tugged his vest off but left a old T-Shirt on. He'd cut the sleeves off when he'd gotten it. He blinked and rubbed her hip before working out of his jeans, leaving only a pair of old boxers on. She didn't ask about the shirt, instead respecting his boundaries and pulling him down for another kiss. 

His hands worked at her button, shimming the pants down her legs. She'd shaved, But Daryl was surprised when he slipped a hand into her underwear. She giggled but her face darkened to a shade of cinnomon. "Figured you wearnt the...clean cut kinda guy," she blushed. Honestly, Daryl was loving it. She'd shaved away a little hair but left a stripe that lead into her soft happy trail. "S'perfect." He whined at her and nuzzled up under her chin as he learned her body. He pressed against her clit with the pad of his thumb and listened to her rumble with pleasure. He dipped his fingers lower and manged to press one inside of her. She arched, the feeling new and sort of unreal. 

Daryl pulled back from his spot on her neck, where he'd left a nasty bruise with his mouth. He pulled her panties off and tossed them with the rest of their clothes before going down on her, mouth eager and wanting. He went tongue first, licking from her dripping hole to the line of hair that he groaned against. Beth's hands found his hair again and yanked, just hard enough to egg him in further. "Daryl," her voice cracked a little and Daryl glanced up. The moon was just bright enough that it light up her pale skin. Her chest was heaving in want and Daryl sucked on her clit, just to watch the way she moved. He continued like that, letting Beth's back arch into the night, her stomach sucked in and her toes curled as he worked an orgasm out of her. He could keep her going like this, all night long if he pleased. She was his for the taking and he would take her gracefully and slowly. When he sat back up, she was still panting, but she was quiet, willing. "Spit," he told her and held out his hand. He'd pushed his boxers off and when he gathered enough he slathered up his cock , loving the warmth her fluids offered. He slid his length between her lips to slick himself up further, before glancing down. "You ready?" He asked quietly. When beth nodded, Daryl pressed in gently. She was got and tight, but it felt like it wasn't enough. He needed her, every part. She had to bite down on his shoulder to keep from screaming. "God, y'okay?" He questioned and sat up. She winced and looked down between them. 

"Daryl, ow! Your on my hair." She whined. Daryl looked to where his hand was on the ground and moved it. "Sorry," he shifted and she giggled. "Your knees on my ass."

Daryl figured he wasn't very good at this. Beth was a mess, but not in the same way as Daryl. She was hissing in pain when he tried to move, from both the strain around his cock and him leaning on her wrong but he got it right after a minute or so of tossing around. "Go, just go." She'd cursed and pulled him flush against her with her legs. He obligated and pulled back, working his hips, but not at any rythem. He was still too busy trying not to elbow her or get on her hair again. It was awkward and difficultly but Beth seemed pleased, because she was moaning. Daryl grunted from time to time and kept at his same speed. He could feel her arching in the way that meant she was about to cum and he tried to speed up. His hip made this noise and he bit hard on his lip as not to cry out. She was cumming around him with a soft gasp but Daryl was no where near close. 

Being the lady she was, she let him keep going, but giggled after a minute or so. Daryl huffed. "Ain't young as I used ta be." He grunted out and his eyes rolled back. He was getting closer, it just took him a minute. "Hol'on." He said in a quick breath. "Almost," he continued. When he finally came, painting her insides, he was wrecked. He was sweat covered and sticky feeling but he'd gotten off and he felt proud of himself. He flopped down on his back and smiled when she plugged herself beside him, her head on his chest. "That was amazing," she told him. Daryl's eyes felt tired but he didn't dare close them. They needed to get up and head back. 

When the sweat cooled they pulled their clothes back on. Daryl had a blissful glow to him as they walked back to the cabin. No one was around, probably all asleep and their weren't any walkers. They were in the clear. They had gotten away with it this time but they needed to be more careful. Especially with Maggie watching Beth's every move and Carol on his ass about spending time with the group. This was a hard thing to hide, what with the group being so alert but they could do it. Because god, Daryl was getting it more than once, that was for damn sure.


End file.
